


An Uninvited Change

by HanniMikkelsen



Series: Tummy Love [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), MaDancy - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Bellies, Belly Kink, Belly worship, Body Worship, Drunk!Will, Flirting, Fluff, Insecure!Hannibal, Insecurity, M/M, No Porn, Sex, Waistcoat Gap, Weight Gain, Will makes it better, belly love, chubby!Hannibal, daddy tummy, even a cannibal has insecurities, love handles, loving!Will, no plot just tummies, seriously just a bunch of fluffy tummy lovin', slightly jealous!Hannibal, tummies, tummy fic, tummy kink, tummy love, tummy worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniMikkelsen/pseuds/HanniMikkelsen
Summary: Summary:Hannibal notices his waistcoat fitting a bit snugly and grows slightly insecure as he wonders if Will has taken note of the change as well.
Excerpt:The fabric of the waistcoat pulled tightly in front, puckering oddly around the buttons. He smoothed his hand over the front of it, hoping it just needed a simple ironing. But as his hand curved outward as it moved down, he knew that wasn't the case.

  It was the slightest curve. Only the smallest hint, but it was enough. The feeling that had been in the back of his mind for weeks finally appeared at the forefront.


  He had gained weight.





	1. The Slightest Curve

Hannibal felt as though something were different. Not bad, but changed. He had noticed the unusual feeling for a while but hadn't given it much thought. He had allowed it to remain in the back of his mind, always there but never a priority.

He wasn't consciously aware of what the feeling was even about. At least, not until several weeks after it had begun. When he was in the bedroom. Alone. Getting dressed one Saturday evening before a fundraiser event at a local art gallery.

Hannibal stood before the full-length mirror in his walk-in closet. He had already chosen his outfit -- a black, three-piece suit with dark gray pinstripes, a royal blue shirt, and a coordinating paisley tie and pocket square. He had already donned most of the outfit. He retrieved his waistcoat from the hanger on a nearby dowel rod. He pulled it on and began to fasten the buttons. And that's when he noticed it.

As he finished with the buttons, he eyed his reflection in the mirror. The fabric of the waistcoat pulled tightly in front, puckering oddly around the buttons. He smoothed his hand over the front of it, hoping it just needed a simple ironing. But as his hand curved outward as it moved down, he knew that wasn't the case.

It was the slightest curve. Only the smallest hint, but it was enough. The feeling that had been in the back of his mind for weeks finally appeared at the forefront.

_He had gained weight._

It was neither a monumental realization nor anything that would affect his daily life in any negative way. He was still strong, still fit. The small amount of weight he had put on didn’t change that.

_So why was it bothersome?_

He knew the reason why he had gained weight. It was simple. Banal, even. He was comfortable. Content with his life with Will. He had begun spending more time with the empath, his workout schedule wavering more often than he should have allowed. But he hadn’t thought much of it. By comparison, it seemed like a rather logical trade-off. He could swim or run or do crunches any time. Spending valuable moments with Will had become much more important to him. But he hadn’t given much thought to the alteration of his routine. At least, not until he was standing in front of the mirror, staring at the start of the paunch that refused to be hidden by his waistcoat.

He turned towards the rest of the vests hanging neatly in a row along the wall. He considered changing, wondering if any of the other waistcoats would fit him differently. _Loosely_. Allowing him more breathing room.

If he changed his waistcoat, he’d have to change his entire outfit. He touched his shirt cuff but stopped, realizing he hadn’t yet put on his watch. He left the closet and entered the bedroom, finding his watch atop the dresser. He checked the time. If he hurried, he could choose a different outfit and change without running late.

As he turned back towards the closet, the bedroom door swung open. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Will who smiled and looked him over.

Hannibal tightened his abdominal muscles, silently chastising himself for the ridiculous behavior. So he had significantly decreased his workout sessions. So he had gained weight. So his suits didn’t fit quite as perfectly as when they had first been tailored. He was not a self-conscious man. And even if he had been, he was not carrying enough extra weight to warrant any kind of insecurity. Nonetheless, he could not bring himself to allow his midsection to relax.

“Are you about ready?” Will asked.

“Nearly,” Hannibal answered. “Are you?” He looked over Will who nodded. He appeared to be ready. He wore a solid black, two-piece suit with a black tie and dark red shirt. Hannibal had suggested a waistcoat to go with the suit, but Will had refused. His normally unruly curls were combed back from his forehead, settling in a slightly more stylish, wavy coif. He wore no cologne or aftershave, but Hannibal caught his scent nonetheless. It was sweet and watery, like sun-soaked waves of the ocean. Different from when he had had encephalitis, but it was an equally as delightful fragrance. “I considered changing.”

Will smirked. Hannibal stared at him until Will’s eyebrows lifted. “Are you serious?”

“If I am quick, we will not be late.”

Will lowered his brow, deep lines creasing between his eyes. “Are you feeling well?”

“Of course,” Hannibal answered. “Haven’t you ever changed your mind about an outfit?” It was a rhetorical question. One Hannibal had simply thrown out in an attempt to distract from his reasons for wanting to change his clothes. He doubted Will had ever second-guessed his choice in outfit. His style had only recently taken a turn for the better and that was only when he was forced to go to an event with Hannibal. But it also wasn’t as though Hannibal ever considered changing an outfit either. He always knew which suit to wear to which event, which shirt to choose, which tie and pocket square to add. He had never changed his mind about an outfit because he had never needed to. His first choice had always been the right one. It was no wonder Will was looking at him so strangely.

“I will only be a minute,” Hannibal said, swiveling away from Will and returning to the closet.

“You seem nervous.”

“Do I?”

“Yes,” Will answered, stepping into the doorway. “Which is weird. You’re never nervous.”

“You’re right.” Hannibal walked to the rack of shirts and began eyeing them, pondering a new outfit choice.

“So, why are you nervous now?”

“I am not nervous now.”

“Why the odd behavior, then?” Will leaned against the door frame. “You never change clothes.”

“Do you mean to suggest that I wear the same outfit continuously?”

“You know what I mean. What’s going on?”

“I am simply changing into something else, Will. There is nothing going on.” He plucked a hanger from the rack. It was a dark green, silk shirt. He knew just the suit with which to pair it. He moved to the row of suit jackets.

“Hannibal, we’re going to be late.”

“We’re not going to be late.”

“Hannibal, just wear what you have on. You look fine.”

Hannibal resisted the urge to cringe. _Fine_ was not a word he had ever heard Will use to describe his appearance. He silently chastised himself for the second time that evening as he allowed his mind to wonder what the younger man had meant by his word choice.

“Doctor Lecter,” Will began. “It’s bad enough that you’re forcing me to go to this thing. I’d really rather not wait impatiently while you primp like a sixteen-year-old girl.”

Hannibal smiled. “Perhaps you should learn patience, then, dear Will.”

“All right, that’s it.”

When Will said nothing more, Hannibal re-directed his focus to the younger man. Will pushed off the door frame and began to unbutton his suit jacket. Hannibal felt the corners of his mouth twitch.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Will said. “I’m just taking off these uncomfortable digs. I’ve changed my mind about going.”

Hannibal smiled and watched Will pop open the last button of his jacket. It hung loosely on his slender frame. “You are going to make us even later,” Hannibal said.

“Nope. Not going.”

Hannibal smirked. He looked Will over. The empath was thin and wiry, still carrying the build he must have had as a young man, enduring lean winters with his father. Hannibal suspected that Will was healthier than he had been back then, but the younger man had never completely filled out his frame.

Unlike Hannibal, who had eaten well for his entire life. His active lifestyle had kept any excess weight off -- until recently, anyway. And it wasn’t until weeks after he had begun to gain weight that he had noticed, despite the numerous times he had looked himself over in the mirror. He was a bit surprised at himself for not taking notice sooner. But he hadn’t.

_Had Will?_

He wasn’t sure the younger man had noticed. Will certainly hadn’t drawn attention to it if he had. And if he hadn’t, Hannibal wasn’t sure he wanted to take that particular moment to spark a realization for Will. And changing his clothes in front of him certainly wasn’t the best way to avoid that.

He refocused his gaze to the shirt in his hands. He found its hanger and slipped the shirt onto it, straightening it, and returning it to its place on the rack.

“Okay, Will.”

“What?”

“We can go now.” He turned towards Will whose brow had furrowed again.

“Okay, you’re being really weird right now.”

Hannibal offered a smile. “We don’t want to be late.” He found the original suit jacket he had planned to wear. He left the closet, shutting off the light as he exited. Will stepped aside as Hannibal passed. The latter walked to the bed and laid his jacket down beside the pocket square he had already set out.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Will asked. His voice was softer than it had been for the rest of their conversation. He was genuinely concerned.

“I am more than all right,” Hannibal answered. He turned around and walked to the dresser. He offered Will a smile and said, “I’m wonderful.” He picked up his watch as Will walked towards him. Hannibal secured the watch around his wrist as Will put his hands on Hannibal’s sides from behind.

Will squeezed gently and then slid his hands around Hannibal’s waist. The doctor made sure to keep his abdominal muscles contracted as Will’s hands reached the front of his waistcoat. Hannibal remained patient, silently reminding himself that there was nothing to be uncomfortable about. Nothing to be insecure about. Nothing to make him feel the odd indigestion that crept into his chest. Hannibal put a hand over one of Will’s, rubbing gently.

“We should go, dear Will.”

Will’s chin rested on his shoulder. “Do we _have_ to?”

Hannibal chuckled quietly. “It would be discourteous to back out now.”

Will sighed softly against his neck. “I guess so.” Will moved his hands, and Hannibal thought he was letting go but, instead, he gently rubbed Hannibal’s stomach.

Hannibal remained still.

“You look amazing,” Will whispered.

Hannibal smiled. “As do you.”

Will lingered longer than Hannibal thought natural. Finally, Will unwrapped his arms from Hannibal’s waist. The doctor retrieved his suit jacket from the bed and slipped it on. He tucked the pocket square neatly into place, took Will’s hand, and the two of them left for the event.


	2. Public Displays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will accompanies Hannibal to the art auction where he reflects on the doctor's strange behavior.

Will hovered near the table that had been reserved for them. He would snatch a drink or bite-sized hors d’oeuvre as the waiters in white tuxes circled the lavishly decorated hall. Hannibal was across the room, mingling with fellow art lovers.

Hannibal had been invited to the art auction fundraiser and had immediately asked Will to accompany him. Will had been unsure at first but ultimately decided that he would rather spend the evening dressed up, talking to people he didn’t know, and being with Hannibal than at home, in comfortable clothes, by himself.

But Hannibal was occupied at the moment, so Will decided to wander the gallery. Most of the pieces were large, abstract, and so overpriced that Will had to force himself not to laugh aloud when he finished reading all the zeroes. Of course the event was for a fundraiser, going to a decent cause, but he still found it difficult to wrap his head around the astronomical prices. There was no way he’d ever attend an event like it on his own. But Hannibal had invited him and really seemed to want him there. Will could hardly refuse.

Although, Hannibal had seemed a little off that evening. In all the time Will had known him, he had never known the doctor to be so uncertain about an outfit. And Will couldn't help but notice the way Hannibal had tensed when Will had touched him. It was very unusual behavior for the doctor, and Will wasn't sure what to think.

"See something you like?"

Will was pulled from his thoughts and smirked at the question, but he didn't turn to put a face to the unfamiliar voice. Instead, he stared straight ahead at the various hues of haphazardly streaked paint in the corners of the white canvas.

_This is what they consider art nowadays?_ is what he wanted to say. But since he was there as Hannibal's guest, he refrained, opting to rein in his sarcasm ever so slightly. "They certainly didn't limit themselves on colors," he said.

"I hear abstract art is highly subjective."

"Eye of the beholder and all that?"

"Something like that. Me? I prefer art with a little more meaning behind it."

"Abstract art lacks meaning?" Will asked, playing the devil's advocate.

"Not at all," the man started. "This particular piece on the other hand..."

Will snorted. He turned then to see a man about his age standing just over his shoulder.

"Daniel,” the man said, offering a hand.

Will turned around enough to take it. He introduced himself and shook the man's hand, noting the way Daniel seemed to grasp Will's hand a few moments longer than what felt natural.

Daniel wore a black suit with a cream-colored shirt and matching tie and waistcoat. His hair was short but at that stage where it had grown out enough to be considered slightly shaggy. Not unlike Will’s own. At least it _would_ have been shaggy if it hadn't been slicked back. His eyes were light blue, he was clean-shaven, and he smiled easily. He looked the type that could seamlessly transform from boy-next-door to playboy with the change of an outfit.

"I haven't seen you around before,” the man said.

"No, you haven't."

"Is this your first time?"

"At an art auction?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"What brings you here this time?"

"Just _brushing_ up on highly subjective art works."

Daniel chuckled. "That was one of the worst puns I've ever heard."

Will smirked. "I've learned from the best." He glanced over the man's shoulder towards Hannibal. The doctor was across the room, socializing with a man and woman. He didn't even seem to notice that Will had wandered off.

"Are you here alone, then, art auction virgin?"

Will returned his attention to the man in front of him. "Not exactly."

"That sounds complicated."

Will smirked and repeated, "Not exactly."

"A date?"

Will nodded.

Daniel smiled. "All right. I'll stop trying to awkwardly hit on you, then."

"Is that what you were doing?"

"Oh." His face contorted and he put a palm to his chest. "Ouch."

Will grimaced and shook his head. "That's not at all how I meant that."

Daniel chuckled. "I know. It's fine. And I also know I'm not exactly the smoothest _player_."

Will snorted at the man's use of the word. There was nothing natural about it, especially the way he put extra emphasis on it.

Daniel shook his head but smiled. His gaze fell momentarily, and Will thought for sure he saw the man's face redden.

"Don't worry about it," Will said. "I'm not exactly the most socially normal person either."

"That didn't stop me from hitting on you. And I didn't even notice your awkwardness over my own."

Will smiled. "Yes, you've pretty much created a monopoly on the awkwardness tonight."

Daniel laughed, his face turning redder. Clearly he had no idea how attractive he actually was. "I suppose I should stop while I'm... well, not ahead but...not so far behind that I've completely lost all dignity."

Will smiled. "Don't worry about it,” he said again.

"You're incredibly kind. Thank you."

Will nodded. "No problem. I'm going to get back to my date, though. It was nice meeting you."

"You as well."

Will smiled and walked away, leaving Daniel in front of the colorfully abstract art piece. A few feet away, Will glanced over his shoulder and chuckled when he saw Daniel cover his face with his hands. He turned back around just in time to stop abruptly in his tracks.

"Hey," Will said, catching his balance after nearly slamming into Hannibal.

"Hello, Will," Hannibal offered gently. He reached out and took Will's hand. Then, he lifted it to his mouth and placed his lips to Will's knuckles.

Will furrowed his brow. Hannibal had never been one for public displays of affection. Will squeezed his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," the doctor said. "I apologize for leaving you alone. I went to say hello to one person and ended up caught in a seemingly endless stream of niceties. I thought it would be rude to cut them off. Instead, I am afraid I have been inconsiderate to you."

"Hannibal, it's not a big deal. I figured you'd be socializing with people other than me while we were here."

"I did not intend to leave you alone for so long, however."

"I'm a grown ass man, Hannibal. I really don't need a babysitter."

The corners of Hannibal's mouth twitched and he tilted his head, giving Will an almost playful stare. "We both know that is not what I meant."

Will smiled. "Yes. But you're being silly. You can socialize. I'm perfectly fine wandering and snacking and drinking champagne."

"Thank you, Will." Hannibal slid his hand up Will's wrist and arm. "I believe I have engaged in enough polite mingling, however."

Will smiled. "That's good to hear."

“Would you care for a drink?”

Will nodded despite having already downed four flutes of champagne. “Absolutely.”

Hannibal leaned in and brushed his lips against Will’s cheek. Then, he smiled and held out a hand. “Shall we?”

Will furrowed his brow but took Hannibal’s hand. The doctor led him through the hall, winding around tables and chairs. Will’s stomach tightened and he doubted it was from all the alcohol he had consumed. Hannibal was acting strange – strange for Hannibal, anyway – and Will was starting to get concerned. But they were in public, at an event where most people knew Hannibal. Instead of bringing it up, Will drank the champagne Hannibal gave him and decided to contain his concern, bottling it up for when they were in private again.

“Have you eaten?” Hannibal asked.

“I had some hors d’oeuvres.”

“And how many glasses of champagne?”

Will smiled and lifted the glass in his hand. “This would be number five.”

Hannibal tilted his head, fixing Will with an admonishing stare. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

“Whatever you say, Doctor Lecter.” Will grinned when Hannibal gave him another look.

The two of them returned to their reserved table. Will ordered the filet mignon. Hannibal ordered nothing.

“You’re really not eating?” Will asked when his steak arrived.

“You know I prefer to prepare my own meals.”

“You can’t _not_ eat.”

“I am not wasting away, dear Will.”

“Well, no, but—”

Hannibal’s expression changed, the corners of his mouth twitching. “I had breakfast and lunch today. I will fix a late dinner when we return home.”

“Aren’t you hungry, though?” Will looked down at his steak and placed his fork on the side of his plate.

“Eat, Will.”

“I can wait until we get home.”

“You have had a lot of alcohol. You need to eat.”

Will sat back in his chair, resigned to wait until he could eat with Hannibal.

The doctor reached over and placed his hand on Will’s knee. Hannibal fixed him with an intense stare and whispered, “Please.”

Will watched him for a few moments before letting out a sigh. He returned his attention to his dinner and retrieved his fork.

As Will ate, Hannibal sat patiently beside him, watching. Will probably would have grown self-conscious if he wasn’t used to Hannibal’s gaze on him. Plus, his steak was too mouth-wateringly delicious to care.

“You should try this,” Will suggested. He cut a small square and held it out towards Hannibal.

The doctor shook his head. “No, thank you, Will.”

Will furrowed his brow. “Really? You’re not even going to _try_ it?”

“No.

“I mean, I know you like to cook your own meals, but…” Will shook his head and took the bite himself. Hannibal rarely ate a meal out of the house unless he had brought it from his own kitchen. But he had been known to try things on occasion, especially when Will offered. Hannibal’s refusal now, though not entirely out of character, seemed a bit odd to Will. He blurted out the first explanation he could think of. “Are you on a diet or something?”

“Should I be?” Hannibal asked dryly without missing a beat.

Will noted the lack of answer. He eyed Hannibal and said, “No.”

Hannibal nodded as though that settled it.

Will smirked. “Don’t avoid my question.”

“I am not on a diet, Will. At least, not one that is any different from my normal diet.”

Will hummed low in his throat, letting his gaze fall for a moment to Hannibal’s midsection. Will had noticed the doctor’s suits fitting a little more snugly over the past month or so. And when he was shirtless, Will had noticed the extra softness on Hannibal’s belly. But it wasn’t much. He was still mostly lean, still healthy, still strong. Will hadn’t even given it much thought – other than finding it adorably attractive – until that night. Everything clicked into place at once.

Hannibal’s odd behavior earlier in the evening. His desire to change his outfit. The way he tensed when Will had touched him. His refusal to eat anything extra. Will shook his head.

Hannibal was feeling self-conscious.

It was unusual for Hannibal. Will had never known the doctor to be self-conscious – or less than completely confident – about anything since they had first met. For that to change over the smallest weight gain seemed unrealistic to Will. Besides, Hannibal had nothing to feel self-conscious about. Will loved Hannibal, and he loved his body. As far as Will was concerned, the doctor could fatten up completely and Will would still find him attractive. Evidently, Hannibal didn’t know that. Will must not have made his feelings clear.

Will sighed. He finished eating and then turned in his seat to face Hannibal. He reached out a hand, slipped it beneath the doctor’s open jacket and placed it on his side. He waited for Hannibal to tense but he didn’t. Instead, the doctor tilted his head, offering a questioning look.

Will squeezed Hannibal’s waist and smiled. “You are beautiful.”

Hannibal smiled but said nothing. He gently slipped his fingers between Will’s, effectively removing Will’s hand from the doctor’s side.

Will refrained from sighing.


	3. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inebriated Will watches Hannibal fix dinner & attempts to alleviate the doctor's insecurities.

Hannibal fixed a late dinner when the two of them arrived back at his house.

Will had felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded on the way home, and Hannibal insisted that he remain seated while the latter cooked. Will sat in the chair in the corner, watching the doctor glide around the kitchen with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. Will slouched into the chair, eyelids heavy as he stared at the muscles dancing beneath the skin of Hannibal’s forearms.

“You’re very sexy,” Will mumbled.

Hannibal stopped kneading herbs into the slab of meat on the counter in front of him. He looked up, the corners of his mouth twitching. A twinkle in his eye.

Will grinned.

“Thank you, Will.”

“But you know that already.”

“I know that you find me attractive, yes.”

“No,” Will said, dragging out the word. “You know you’re sexy.”

“That is not how I think of myself.”

“You don’t think you’re sexy?”

Hannibal tilted his head. “What is this about, Will?”

“Nothing.” Will smiled. “Just how sexy you are.”

“Your desire is appreciated.” Hannibal returned his attention to the uncooked dinner.

Will smirked. He continued to watch Hannibal work, noting the way the white apron hugged his midsection, making the slightest curve of his abdomen look much more evident. Will grinned as the front of his pants felt tighter. He thought about getting to his feet. About walking around the counter and wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s waist. Feeling that solid, slightly softening core beneath his hands. But he was drunk. He wasn’t sure he could even get to his feet without wobbling at the moment, let alone do anything about his desires.

When dinner was in the oven, Hannibal rounded the counter. He walked to Will and crouched down in front of the chair.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Will smirked. “I think I may be drunk, though.”

Hannibal returned his smile. “Would you like to go lie down?”

Will shook his head. “I want to watch you eat dinner.”

Hannibal tilted his head, giving Will a questioning look.

Will chuckled. He reached out a hand and awkwardly caressed the doctor’s clean-shaven cheek. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Hannibal took Will’s hand in his own and pulled it down from his face. “However, I would prefer it if you ate as well.”

“I ate at the art thingy.”

“You did.”

“You didn’t, though.”

“No.”

“Because your cooking is superior.”

Hannibal smiled but said nothing.

“You should have let me wait and eat with you.”

“You should not have had so much to drink,” Hannibal chastised.

Will smirked. “You shouldn’t have left me alone.”

Hannibal’s expression fell but only for a moment. Then, he smiled gently and said, “Perhaps you do need a babysitter after all.”

Will chuckled. “Perhaps I do.”

“Although,” Hannibal started. “You seemed to have occupied your time just fine.” His voice was casual but, even intoxicated, Will thought he caught a hint of something deeper. Something much less playful.

“What do you mean?”

“You were not entirely alone.”

“No, I guess not. There was a room full of people.”

Hannibal nodded. “And who was your friend?”

“My friend?”

“The man with whom you were speaking before I found you.”

“Oh. Daniel?” Will shook his head. “He’s not my friend. I just met him tonight.”

Hannibal hummed deep in his throat.

When he said nothing, Will spoke. “What?”

“Was he flirting with you?”

Will smirked. “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“No. I mean, you went off all night, talking with random people. I can’t talk with one single person without you thinking there’s something more going on?”

“Was there?”

Will sighed. “No.”

“So, he was not flirting with you?”

“Well, yes.”

Hannibal lifted his eyebrows.

“But nothing was _going on_.”

“Other than a random man flirting with you.”

“Perhaps if you had not left me alone.” Will grinned and winked.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, come on. I’m joking.”

“I am aware.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“There is nothing wrong with me.”

“No, there certainly isn’t. So stop acting so damn self-conscious.”

Hannibal tilted his head, the hint of surprise registering in his eyes.

“You can’t honestly believe I haven’t noticed, can you?”

“Noticed what, dear Will?”

“How insecure you’ve been tonight.”

Hannibal’s features tightened and he stared at Will. The latter smirked. He knew it was the doctor’s tell – at least with Will – for trying to remain stoic. Trying to refrain from expressing his feelings.

“There’s no need for you to be insecure, Hannibal.”

“Why would you think that I’m feeling insecure?”

“Because I’m observant. And because you are asking me about some guy I barely talked to, asking me if he was flirting. You never do that.”

“You never flirt with other men.”

“You’re right. I don’t. And I wasn’t tonight either.”

Hannibal stared at him.

“What? I said _he_ was flirting. I didn’t say _I_ was.”

Hannibal nodded. “I see.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Will sat forward. He lifted his free hand and brushed the backs of his fingers across Hannibal’s cheek. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to the doctor’s. Hannibal’s hands were on his waist moments later. They kissed deeply and when they parted, Will smiled and whispered, “You are the only well-dressed man I want in my life.”

Hannibal smiled and lifted a hand, weaving his fingers through Will’s hair. They moved to the dining room a short time late, Hannibal guiding Will who no longer felt as off-balance as the doctor seemed to think he did. They sat and talked until the oven timer sounded. Then, Will remained at the table, waiting until Hannibal returned with two plates of food.

“Hannibal, I told you I’m not really hungry.”

“Eat what you would like, Will. I am hardly going to sit here and make you watch me eat.”

“Make me?” Will smirked. “I believe _I’m_ the one who suggested watching you eat.”

Hannibal smiled. “Eat your dinner, Will.”

Will shook his head. Hannibal’s etiquette would keep him from eating alone in front of Will. That didn’t seem odd to him. But Will had the nagging feeling that that was not the only reason why the doctor had served a plate to Will as well. And as Will cut into the medium-sized helping of meat in front of him, he realized the reason.

Will chuckled.

“Something amusing?”

Will looked up at the doctor. “Nothing,” he said. But it wasn’t nothing. He suspected the reason why Hannibal had served him dinner was because the doctor didn’t want Will focusing on him while he ate.

Will shook his head. He couldn’t believe how insecure Hannibal was feeling.

He was determined to do something about it.


	4. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is determined to show Hannibal just how beautiful he is.

Will poked at his dinner, not feeling very hungry after the meal he had had at the art fundraiser. He mostly alternated between cutting the meat into smaller and smaller pieces and watching Hannibal eat, despite the doctor's subtle aversion to it.

When Hannibal finished eating, Will got to his feet to help clean up.

"Stay seated," Hannibal said.

"I'm all right. It's been a couple hours now since the fundraiser. I'm pretty sure the alcohol has worn off."

Hannibal gave him one of his patented admonishing looks.

"Really, I'm fine." Will smiled.

"Will--"

"If this is a ploy just to keep me from helping clean up -- because I know how anal you are about that -- then I can just hover nearby and watch you work instead."

Hannibal smiled. "As you wish, dear Will." He began to clear the table. Will helped and they took the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"You know," Will started, walking up behind Hannibal who stood at the kitchen sink. He placed his hands on the doctor's waist. "We _could_ leave these for tomorrow and go do something more fun instead."

"What did you have in mind?" Hannibal asked, starting on the dishes despite Will's suggestion.

Will slid his hands around Hannibal's waist, feeling the slight curve of his abdomen. He took note of the way the doctor stiffened beneath his touch. "Relax," Will whispered against his ear.

"I am very relaxed, Will."

Will ignored the blatant lie and began to rub Hannibal's stomach, smoothing his hands over his waistcoat. "You are tense."

"Yes. That is because my very well-meaning boyfriend suggested I leave filthy dishes in my sink overnight."

Will chuckled. "How about a compromise?"

Hannibal stilled his hands, plate in one and gentle scrubbing brush in the other.

"How about we just leave them for a little while and go upstairs? We can finish them after."

"After," Hannibal repeated.

"Yes." When Hannibal said nothing, Will wasn't sure he understood. "Sex, Hannibal."

Hannibal turned his head towards Will and smirked. "I am well aware of what you meant."

"Oh. Okay. Well, how do you feel about that?"

Hannibal was quiet for a few moments before answering. "I have no doubt that you will survive until after I have finished these dishes."

Will shook his head. Even if Hannibal had not been feeling self-conscious, getting him to put off washing dishes would have been a long shot. Will sighed. "What if I said this offer has an expiration?"

"I suppose I should wash faster."

Will smiled. He rested his chin on Hannibal's shoulder and absently rubbed at his belly while the doctor washed the dishes.

When Hannibal had finished, the two of them went upstairs to the bedroom.

Will wriggled out of his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He turned towards Hannibal who had removed his shoes and was standing in front of the dresser, removing his watch. If Hannibal knew Will was watching him, he didn't seem to mind.

Will looked him over, taking in the perfect hair, the proper posture, and the hint of the belly he had recently put on. His waistcoat was still fastened, and the buttons strained ever so slightly against Hannibal's midsection. Will had had no doubt that Hannibal had been tightening his abs around Will all night. But the big meal the doctor just consumed must have been making him uncomfortable because he no longer fought it. Will decided it was time to seize his opportunity.

He walked, shirtless, across the room until he reached the doctor. He stood at his side, gently placing one hand on the small of Hannibal's back.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"I am wonderful, Will. How are you?"

"Good," Will murmured, dropping his gaze to Hannibal's midsection. Will took note of the snugness of the waistcoat and the slightest curve of Hannibal's tummy. Will's pants tightened in front. He put a hand to Hannibal's stomach, and the doctor immediately grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Don't," Will offered gently.

Hannibal looked at him. His features were as sharp as ever, but for once Will wasn't entirely sure what the doctor was thinking.

Will gently rubbed Hannibal's back with his free hand. He held the doctor's gaze, waiting for either permission or rejection. After several moments, the grip around his wrist loosened until Hannibal let go.

"My apologies, Will."

"Don't apologize to me." Will slipped between Hannibal and the dresser so they were face to face. Will moved both hands, gently placing them on Hannibal's abdomen. The doctor's muscles remained relaxed, and Will smiled. He reached for a button, taking his time to unfasten it.

Will felt the doctor’s gaze on him as he slid the top button free. He kept his movements slow and methodical, pausing to slip a hand inside the opening of Hannibal’s waistcoat. He gently rubbed the doctor’s chest and then slid his hand out of the fabric. He rubbed Hannibal’s chest over the waistcoat with both hands. He dragged his fingers over Hannibal’s solid chest in a wandering pattern before finally stopping at the second button of the waistcoat.

He slid the next three buttons free, watching as the fabric around the bottom button pulled even more, fighting the final restraint. He put his hand to the slight curve of Hannibal’s stomach. Despite the aroused tightening in the front of Will’s pants, there was still too much fabric beneath his hand to get any real sense of the amount of weight Hannibal had put on.

Will moved both hands to the final button that held Hannibal’s waistcoat in place. He worked it free and the sides of the waistcoat spread apart, revealing the royal blue dress shirt beneath. Will slid his hands up Hannibal’s chest until he reached the doctor’s collar. He loosened the Windsor knot and pulled Hannibal’s tie over his head.

He met Hannibal’s gaze, and the latter smiled. Will returned the expression, and then Hannibal lifted his hand and placed his palm against Will’s cheek. Hannibal lightly rubbed Will’s skin with his thumb, and Will returned his attention to the doctor’s midsection.

The dress shirt was not quite as snug as the waistcoat, but it was tucked into his pants – which had grown a bit tight around his waist – and Will could see the way Hannibal’s stomach caused the shirt to round out over his waistband. It was the smallest curve. Only the slightest weight gain. But to Will – who had spent months memorizing every one of Hannibal’s features – it was as plain as day.

Hannibal’s fingers wove into Will’s hair behind his ear. Will felt a chill run down his spine as he pulled the tail of Hannibal’s shirt out from his pants. Then, Will went to work unfastening the buttons of Hannibal’s dress shirt.

Will started at the top, slowly moving downward as he worked the buttons free. He had three left when Hannibal clutched Will’s hair in his fingers. Will let out a gentle moan but didn’t stop unfastening the buttons. He had two left when Hannibal brought both hands to Will’s and wrapped his long, slender fingers around Will’s wrists.

Will stopped what he was doing – as if he had a choice – and looked up, meeting Hannibal’s gaze. Will lifted his eyebrows, waiting for the doctor to speak.

“I am afraid I may have overindulged with dinner tonight,” Hannibal said.

Will smirked. “Okay.” When Hannibal said nothing more, Will asked, “Do you not feel like having a romp in the sack?”

The corners of Hannibal’s mouth turned upward, but the look in his eyes was full of admonishment.

Will grinned. He liked getting under the doctor’s skin with crassness.

“That is not what I’m saying.”

“So you do want to have a romp—”

“Will.”

Will chuckled. “Yes?”

“I am simply attempting to forewarn you.”

“Forewarn me. About what?”

Hannibal’s exhale was audible.

“What? I’m confused.”

“Are you?” Hannibal asked, tilting his head and fixing Will with a stare.

“A little.”

“About what are you confused?”

“I’m confused about why you’re feeling so insecure.”

“I am not insecure.”

Will snorted. He lifted his eyebrows and made a show of dropping his gaze to Hannibal’s hands which were still wrapped firmly around Will’s wrists.

“I am trying to inform you of what you are getting yourself into.”

“I am _trying_ to get myself into _you_.” Will grinned. “Or, you know, vice versa.”

“William.”

“Doctor Lecter.” Will smiled gently. “You look great, all right? Lean like before or with these few extra pounds. You look gorgeous. _Always_.”

Hannibal cocked his head slightly. “How long have you known?”

“That you look gorgeous? Since the day we met.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Hannibal,” Will started. He twisted his wrists, and the doctor let go. Will put his hands on Hannibal’s waist and squeezed gently. “We are an intimate couple, aren’t we?”

“Of course.”

“We have a lot of physical contact. Touching, hugging, _romping_.” Will grinned. “And I’ve seen you practically, or completely, naked most days.”

“You have known for a while, then.”

Will smiled. “Yes.”

Hannibal nodded.

“Has my desire for you waned?”

“It hasn’t seemed to.”

“Exactly.”

Hannibal looked at him with a question in his eyes.

“You are just as lovely now as you were the day we met.” He gently rubbed Hannibal’s sides over his shirt, slowly moving his hands around to the front. “In fact, I dare say you are _more_ attractive.”

Hannibal gave a small nod, the corners of his mouth turning upward.

“Does that help?”

“Is it the truth?”

Will furrowed his brow. “Of course it is.”

“Then, yes. It helps.”

Will smiled. “Good. Now,” he began. “May I continue where I left off?”

Hannibal offered a gentle smile and brushed a lock of hair away from Will’s forehead. “Yes, you may.”

Will returned his fingers to the buttons on Hannibal’s dress shirt. He slowly slid the last two free, his crotch growing harder as the sides of the shirt spread apart, revealing Hannibal’s bare torso. Will used the backs of his fingers to gently caress the doctor’s stomach above his waistband.

Hannibal kept a hand in Will’s hair, casually playing with a lock of it. He seemed content to allow Will to take the lead.

Will slipped both hands inside Hannibal’s open shirt. He rubbed them up the doctor’s chest to his collar bone. Then, he slid the shirt off his shoulders, hoping Hannibal didn’t mind the way it rumpled as it fell to the floor where the rest of Hannibal’s clothes had landed as well.

Will grazed his hands down Hannibal’s arms, gripping his taut biceps. He took a step forward and pulled Hannibal to him. Will leaned in and firmly pressed his lips to the doctor’s. Hannibal nipped Will’s lower lip, sending a jolt of electricity throughout his entire face. Will gasped, digging his fingertips into Hannibal’s arms.

He broke the kiss and moved his hands from Hannibal’s arms to his sides, just over his ribcage. Hannibal’s ribs had only ever been slightly noticeable, but as Will danced his fingers over the doctor’s skin, he could distinctly feel the thin layer of insulation Hannibal had recently put on.

He slid his hands downward, his crotch growing uncomfortable as he felt the insulation thicken ever so slightly just above Hannibal’s waistband. Will gently pinched a bit of flesh between his thumb and forefinger above each hip, noting the way Hannibal’s sides had filled out, creating the start of what could only be considered love handles.

It wasn’t much, however. Just a hint of extra flesh. And the obviousness of it was mostly due to the snugness of Hannibal’s waistband. Will considered unfastening the doctor’s pants but thought better of it. He still had some exploring to do.

Will finished caressing Hannibal's sides and slid his hands up to the doctor's chest. He wove his fingers through the coarse hair, feeling Hannibal's solid build beneath. Then, he slowly slid his hands downward. He followed the line of graying hair until Hannibal's solid chest gave way to the gentle softening of his stomach.

Will's pants grew tighter in front as he felt the evident layer of insulation beneath his palms. Hannibal had always had a hint of softness to his stomach. His privileged lifestyle and generous meals had seen to that, but his active routine and daily workout sessions had always kept any extra weight at bay.

Now, Hannibal had begun to fill out. Will stilled his hands over the thickest part of Hannibal's belly where it pooched out slightly above his waistband. The night's meal had left him a little bloated, and Will loved the way his overindulgence had caused his belly to grow a bit round.

Will squeezed two small handfuls of the chub. But he was pulled from his trance when he felt Hannibal's abdominal muscles tighten beneath his hands.

Will looked up. The doctor stared down at him, his jaw clenched.

Will gently rubbed Hannibal's tummy. He smiled and said, "You are beautiful."

A moment later, Hannibal's muscles relaxed, and Will returned his gaze to the softening belly beneath his palms.

Hannibal’s skin was smooth, even through the smattering of coarse hair. Will lightly dragged his fingertips down Hannibal’s belly, watching the way the doctor’s stomach expanded and shrank as he breathed. He seemed to be breathing a little heavier than usual, and Will wondered if it was from nerves or arousal.

Will danced his fingers across Hannibal’s skin, directly below his navel. His pants had gotten a little bit snug over the past month or so, and it was causing the new softness on his stomach to form into a bit of pudge over his waistband. Will gently pinched the small roll between his thumb and forefinger.

Hannibal’s hand was in Will’s hair at that. He gripped firmly, and Will knew the doctor was trying to take the attention off himself.

“Stop,” Will whispered. He kept his hand on Hannibal’s stomach and moved the other up to the side of his neck. He met Hannibal’s gaze and smiled. Then, he leaned in and kissed him.

Hannibal kissed back forcefully, and Will gasped against the passionate gesture. Hannibal kept one hand in Will’s hair but put the other on Will’s side, squeezing firmly. Will allowed the doctor to take the lead for a few moments, but then he pulled back.

“All right,” Will said. “Quit trying to distract me.”

Hannibal cocked his head, smirking a little. He didn’t deny what he was trying to do. He must have known that Will knew better.

Will smiled. He returned his attention to Hannibal’s stomach. He gently pinched the small bit of pudge and then slid his fingers down to Hannibal’s waistband. He slipped the button free and slowly pulled the zipper down.

Hannibal let out a gentle sigh, and Will assumed that he felt a bit of relief now that his pants were not cinching him quite so tightly.

“Better?” Will asked in a whisper, glancing up at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled softly and nodded once.

Will chuckled and then slid both hands into Hannibal’s waistband, pushing his pants off his hips and butt. Will gripped a handful of flesh on both sides and stepped closer. Hannibal maneuvered his hands between them and unfastened Will’s pants. They fell to the floor where Will stepped out of them. And then Hannibal was finished playing.

The doctor wove his fingers into Will’s hair, gripping tightly. Then, he wrapped his free hand around Will’s waist until it rested solidly against the small of his back. Hannibal kissed him passionately, and Will squeezed the pudge on Hannibal’s sides.

Having shed all of their clothing, they quickly moved to the bed. Hannibal took the lead, turning them around so that the backs of Will’s knees hit the edge of the bed as they got closer. Hannibal didn’t stop his approach and Will, unable to step back any farther, sank to the bed. Hannibal lowered himself on top of Will and expertly maneuvered both of them until they were in position on top of the neatly made bed.

Hannibal loosened Will up, and it wasn’t until they began to move together that Hannibal reined in a bit of his eagerness. They found a steady rhythm, touching each other in a tender, loving manner. Hannibal gently ran his fingertips over Will’s body, from his chest down to the sensitive skin just below his navel. And Will, who had been firmly gripping the chub of Hannibal’s small love handles, loosened his hold. He smoothed his palms over Hannibal’s sides, feeling the softness beneath his hands. The warmth of the doctor’s skin made Will’s fingers tingle.

They continued that way, softly loving and exploring each other’s bodies as they moved, until neither could stand it any longer. When they finished, Hannibal gently lowered himself onto Will as he caught his breath. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, letting his hands rest where the dip of Hannibal’s lower back met the swell of his slightly rounder ass. Hannibal felt a bit heavier on top of him than he had a month earlier, but Will loved the extra weight. He loved that Hannibal felt sturdier and softer. He loved that he was warmer. And he loved the way his body seemed somehow more protective as he lay on top of Will.

When they caught their breath, Hannibal moved off of Will, settling on his side next to him. Will remained on his back but turned his head to look at the doctor.

He smiled. “Perfect.”

Hannibal reached out and brushed a lock of Will’s hair away from his forehead. “Yes, it was.”

Will smiled and rolled onto his side to face Hannibal. He reached out and lightly brushed the backs of his fingers down the doctor’s belly. The pudge wasn’t nearly as evident since he had shed his snug pants, but there was still a very distinct softness to his body. Will gently pinched a bit of the extra flesh below Hannibal’s navel. “You,” he whispered. He met Hannibal’s gaze. The doctor’s eyebrows were raised slightly. Will smiled. “ _You_ are perfect.”

A smile crept across Hannibal’s face. “Thank you, Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, as always, are very very incredibly welcome! :D <333
> 
> Only one more chapter to go! :O


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal awakens the following morning, feeling much more secure with his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

Hannibal awoke early as usual. His stomach fluttered with hunger as he sat up on the edge of the bed, and he debated what to fix for breakfast. Something heavy and filling was typical, but as he glanced down at the way his stomach formed a small roll beneath his navel, he wondered if instead he should fix something lighter and healthier. And, perhaps, a short run would be in order before he set to work in the kitchen.

He glanced over his shoulder. Will was still asleep, lying on his back with one hand resting on his bare stomach and the other tucked beneath the pillow. He assumed the younger man would be asleep for at least another hour.

Hannibal eyed his lover, noticing the way the blanket was pushed down far enough so that he could see the dark trail of hair on Will’s lower belly disappear beneath the comforter. He knew that Will was naked beneath the blanket. Neither one of them had gotten dressed after they had been intimate the previous night.

Hannibal thought about their night. At least, their night once they had returned home. And retired to the bedroom. He thought about the way Will had come to him and had immediately begun to show his affection for Hannibal’s body. Will had focused much – practically all – of his attention on Hannibal’s belly and sides. Hannibal would never admit it aloud, but Will had been right – Hannibal had been feeling insecure about his weight gain, despite how absurd that feeling had been. And struggling in his snug trousers after a large meal had not helped matters.

But Will’s touch had been light and gentle. _Loving_. Will had assured him that he adored Hannibal’s body exactly as it was, and Hannibal believed him. He had watched Will’s eyes for most of the evening. He had seen the twinkle in them as the younger man had explored Hannibal’s softened belly. And he had noticed Will’s dilating pupils as he had loved on Hannibal’s fuller sides. And by the end of the evening, Hannibal had felt his nerves dissipate entirely.

Hannibal pulled his gaze from Will and glanced down at his own stomach again. He put a hand to the fullest part of it, feeling how plush it had gotten recently. It wasn’t just the small roll that had formed. No, his entire midsection had filled out and softened. His stomach was no longer flat – and certainly not when he was sitting – and his sides were starting to get a bit pudgy as well. But he reminded himself how much Will seemed to love it. How much Will seemed to enjoy the way Hannibal had filled out. And the way his body had softened. Hannibal had never imagined letting himself go at all. And he never imagined being okay with it if he had. However, given the amount of time and energy Will had spent showering Hannibal’s thicker body with love and affection, Hannibal was sure he no longer minded.

Hannibal felt a small smile play on his lips, and he let his hand drop from his stomach. Instead of getting dressed and going for a run, Hannibal went to the bathroom and showered. He returned to the bedroom and began to dress. He pulled on a pair of underwear and then entered his closet, turning on the light. He plucked a crimson dress shirt from the rack and slipped into it. Then, he found a pair of black trousers and pulled them on. He tucked his shirt in and fastened the pants, noting the way the waistband felt a bit snug around his lower belly. He added a black, gold, and crimson paisley tie and then removed a black waistcoat from a hanger and slid it on. He stood in front of the full-length mirror in his closet, eyeing the way the sides of the waistcoat hung several inches apart, framing the gentle roundness of his softer stomach. He pulled the waistcoat closed and began to fasten the buttons.

The fabric pulled as it had the night before. Even more so, Hannibal knew, because it was one of his snugger pieces. It had once been stylishly close-fitting, accenting his strong core in a way he knew was flattering. But since he had gained weight, it was now snug. _Tight_ , even. He wasn’t overweight and he didn’t necessarily consider himself to be _chubby_ , but the waistcoat no longer fit him as it should. The buttons strained noticeably and with the extra pounds he had put on, the fabric didn’t sit right any longer. His thicker sides kept the waistcoat from forming anything that even resembled the V-shaped torso he used to have. And the pooch of his belly was pronounced enough that it held the bottom of his vest out away from the top of his pants by at least a good inch.

The entire ensemble was ill-fitting and snug. Despite his weight gain, the tight clothing made him look even pudgier than he actually was. But he no longer cared.

Deciding to forgo a jacket for the time being, Hannibal left the closet and shut off the light. He retrieved a pair of socks and shoes and sat on the edge of the bed to pull them on. He felt the strain of his waistcoat as he sat down and he wondered how much more weight he could gain before the vest no longer fastened around him. And he wondered what Will would think of that.

Once he had finished getting dressed, Hannibal glanced at Will again. The younger man hadn’t moved and was still fast asleep. Hannibal smiled and got to his feet. Then, he went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Hannibal decided on homemade omelets and French toast. He donned his typical white apron and got to work. He chopped the sausage, grated the cheese, and sliced the chives. He had just begun dicing tomatoes for the omelets when a heavy-lidded Will appeared through the doorway.

“Good morning, Will.”

“Morning.” Will’s brow furrowed as he neared the other side of the counter. He looked over the ingredients Hannibal had prepared and set out in bowls. “What are you making?”

“Omelets.”

“Sounds good.”

“And French toast.”

Will looked up at him and lifted his eyebrows. “Oh, really?”

“I thought you would enjoy that.”

“I do.” Will smiled and walked around the end of the counter. “You’re eating some too, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Okay,” Will uttered, sidling up next to the doctor.

Hannibal stopped dicing and looked at Will. The younger man’s eyes were no longer on the food. Or Hannibal’s face. Instead, he had dropped his gaze and was very obviously staring at Hannibal’s midsection.

Hannibal smirked.

Will lifted a hand and placed it against Hannibal’s stomach which strained a bit against the waistcoat. “Did you already eat?”

Hannibal lifted his eyebrows. “Does it appear as though I have?”

Will’s mouth slowly turned up into a sheepish grin. He chuckled softly. “Maybe.”

“I see.”

Then, Will’s smile faded and he looked up, meeting Hannibal’s gaze. His eyes were wider than normal and his lips moved as though he wanted to speak, but nothing came out for several moments.

Hannibal watched him, waiting.

Will cleared his throat. “I just mean…your vest looks a little tight. Well, not _tight_. Snug. But just a bit. You look amazing.”

“Is that so?”

“ _Yes_. Your stomach…”

Hannibal tilted his head. “What about it?”

“It’s, um… Well, it’s beautiful, of course.”

“And that beauty made it appear as though I’ve already eaten breakfast?”

“No. No, not at all. It’s just…your waistcoat is snug. And, I mean, you do have a little belly. No, not a _belly_ ,” he said quickly when Hannibal lifted his eyebrows in question again. “Just, uh…the few pounds you’ve put on – while absolutely gorgeous and perfect – are a little more noticeable in this, uh…particular waistcoat.”

Hannibal chuckled, enjoying the way Will tripped over his words.

Will sighed. “You really are gorgeous.”

“How about this apron? Is it doing anything to accent my noticeable belly?”

Will’s cheeks turned the slightest hint of pink. “Um, well, now that you mention it…”

Hannibal grinned.

Will smiled slowly. “You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be upset?”

Will shrugged a shoulder. “Last night…”

“Last night, it was made very clear to me how much my boyfriend enjoys my body, despite the weight I may have added.”

Will chuckled and let out a small, relieved sigh. He slowly rubbed his hand over Hannibal’s midsection. “You did this on purpose.”

“Believe it or not, I did not intend to gain weight.”

“No. I mean today. This morning. You chose this waistcoat on purpose, didn’t you?”

“I choose all of my clothes with a purpose.”

Will smirked. “And today’s purpose was, what? To get me all hot and bothered?”

“I thought you would enjoy that as well.”

Will chuckled. “Well, Doctor Lecter,” he began. He walked around behind Hannibal and slid both arms around his waist. He rested his chin on the doctor’s shoulder and gently rubbed Hannibal’s stomach with both hands. “You were right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this one. But never fear! I have already begun a sequel. And yes, my darlings, Hanni does pack on some more pounds. ;D
> 
> Edit - Sequel found here: [Snappy Decision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9591983/chapters/21681521)
> 
> Commenty love is my life. <333


End file.
